


It's got ridges, scales; it's green

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Canon Compliant, Communication, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No Lube, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, Some Humor, Switching, Top Hinata Shouyou, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Hinata keeps buying sex toys.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	It's got ridges, scales; it's green

**Author's Note:**

> My original intension was to have them use the toy but somehow this became a communication/negotiation fic. Either way, enjoy.

Hinata keeps buying sex toys.

And that isn't a problem in itself. Tsukishima is rather fine with it. He has his personal collection of toys he’s collected over the years so he has no room for complaint. at the beginning when he bought things that were simple and pleasurable. He mostly buys stuff for both of them, and they are usually not a waste of money. IE: that bullet vibrator that's supposed to be super powerful. And boy, was it powerful. It made Tsukishima come completely untouched a few moments after it was switched on inside his ass.

Or that double ended dildo, they had a lot of fun trying that one out. It was a bit weird to not be able to see each other's faces but be connected in the back, buttcheeks brushing with each thrust, but doing it before the large floor length mirror had helped. And they got to cross out mirror sex from the bucket list.

It isn't until when he starts buying toys that are in the _what the actual fuck, why does something like this even exist_ territory, Tsukishima doesn't know how to feel about the matter anymore.

A complete glass dildo, then a strawberry shaped buttplug, and then a tangerine ball gag, which, they weren't even doing bondage… yet. To Tsukishima has an inkling Hinata is doing this solely to mess with him. But he isn't too sure, it could also be a new hyperfixation. 

They need to have a conversation. Because if Hinata actually wants to venture into BDSM, because oh god, they even have a buttplug with a long fluffy white tail, then they needed to set boundaries. And first of all, let Hinata know that the dumbass has fucking skipped a step in which he _asks_ Tsukishima about his opinions.

A conversation was truly needed, but Tsukishima isn't sure how to bring it up because Hinata hasn't actually jumped to use those stuff during sex immediately after buying like the other "normal" toys and it left the blonde disoriented. Maybe Hinata just wants to create an interesting collection.

It isn't until that _Thing_ —what the fuckity fuck _is_ that— comes in the mail that Tsukishima loses it.

It's actually him that receives the package. And the one who opens it. Don't blame him. He has been waiting by the door for a plushy he ordered not too long ago, unaware of the possibility of any package coming for Hinata instead.

The plain brown carton even has a similar dimension to fit the small strawberry shortcake plushie so he grabs the knife, excited to see how it looks in reality.

Except he finds another toy. Fuck. 

It's got _ridges_ , **scales** ; it's green. No _multi-chromatic_. Phallus shaped but the inside is hollow. And wait, are those _teeth_.

"Hinata Shouyou!" Tsukishima manages to screech out once his brain has started working again.

It's a good thing they're both home today. Or Tsukishima Kei, 24, Pro Volleyball player (Division I) would have a fucking breakdown in their living room because of a fucking sex toy his boyfriend bought.

Hinata comes rushing out of their spare bedroom slash workout space, a concerned expression on his sweaty face. He spots the box which perches on the coffee table and comes closer to take a peek inside. His face instantly brightens when it registers what's inside. "Oh, so it arrived! Kei, you worried me for a second."

“...the hell is this,” Tsukishima asks, more to say something than to inquire.

“A cocksleeve!” Hinata answers, picking theThing up. His eyes sparkle as he rotates it in his hand, examining the textures _inside_ the hollowness. Tsukishima realises it's textured on both sides, he gulps. Hinata shifts his gaze back onto his boyfriend for a moment before returning back to the toy. “It’s modelled after dinosaurs and I think, you can even penetrate wearing this."

Hh- _what_. Tsukishima squeaks out, "Do you intend to try it on during sex?" 

"Can I?" Hinata's eyes snap up to meet his. The shorter man takes a step closer, the arm holding up the toy straightening down, taut as is the rest of his body vibrating with eagerness. His voice is almost desperate, like he's begging for salvation or something more serious instead of asking his boyfriend to use a sex toy during sex. "Can I, Kei? I want to tryinfucking you with this. I want fuck you with this so bad. I've been wanting to try all the things I've bought but I wasn't sure if you're into that!"

"So you've never bothered to ask," Tsukishima clips.

"Yeah.." Hinata gave an apologetic laugh, seeming to finally understand what he should have done.

Tsukishima isn't a hypocrite. He's not too mad at the lack of communication nor will he make a big fuss about it.

Although, they really should have spoken about it much sooner. If they did, Tsukishima would already be getting to have the amazing sex he's been dreaming of.

The thing is, Tsukishima gets a little hot under the collar each time he lays eyes on every toy Hinata receives in the mail. It's like a switch turned on. And that bothered him more than anything. Because something that invokes "what on earth is that" shouldn't be making him horny.

“I don’t mind,” Tsukishima finally says after a giant pause that probably gives his boyfriend time to experience an internal breakdown because Hinata has been awfully quiet this whole time. That is until Tsukishima’s words register and Hinata tosses the toy back into its box and throws himself on the blonde.

“Kei!” Under Hinata's weight, Tsukishima loses his balance and they tumble on the couch, all air whooshing out of his lungs as Hinata lands on top of him. "Kei," Hinata calls him again, lifting his head to stare down at the blonde; the name sounding like a prayer on his lips. "Are you sure?"

And there's so much emotion behind the words and in Hinata's molten amber eyes.

But what attracts the blonde's attention is the hardness that's poking his thigh. He smells of sweat. On a regular day, Tsukishima would kick him off but instead, Tsukishima clutches Hinata's sweat-damp tank top.

"Fuck me.” Tsukishima blurts out before he can think too much of it.

And the whine in his tone surprises even himself. Hinata freezes. "So you're saying you want to try out the toy right now?"

Tsukishima's breathing stutters and he attempts to straighten up but Hinata is soothing him with his hands patting gently so he stays right as he is, sprawled on the couch, his back on the cushion and Hinata between his legs.

"Not yet, I would need some mental preparation for that. But I want to feel you. Now, _please_ , Shouyou, fuck me. _Need you_ ,” Tsukishima is babbling, some part of him realises, but he doesn’t care at this point. He just wants his boyfriend’s fat cock spearing him open and soothing the itch that’s made itself known the second Tsukishima found out what’s inside the package.

Hinata is still as a statue as he observes the blonde, only his eyes moving, searching his boyfriend’s face. Then he dives in, smashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Their teeth clank and there's too much tongue involved for this to be anything other than pure carnal desire.

Tsukishima moans into it as Hinata practically devours him. His fingers slip into thick tangerine hair while he parts his legs further, wrapping his ankles behind Hinata, right above the pert of his ass. Just as Tsukishima begins grinding against Hinata to get some friction on his aching dick, the older man breaks off the kiss. "We didn't finish talking."

"Oh, so now you wanna talk," Tsukishima pouts. His glasses have gone askew and he's squinting to focus which makes him look more adorable than intimidating and Hinata chuckles, pitching forward to brush the tip of their noses.

“Not right now, but we need to discuss more later." 

"Then shut up and kiss me," Tsukishima huffs, grabbing Hinata by his tank top, yanking him forward until their lips meet once more.

This time, Hinata reached for the blonde's clothes, hastily undressing the layers and layers of clothing Tsukishima preferred wearing all the while they kissed. The sweater goes first. Then the plain white tee. Eventually, he gets Tsukishima down to just briefs. Hinata presses his palm and feels the erection lining the cotton fabric, slightly damp where the tip leaks precum.

Tsukishima gasps, pulling away from the kiss as his hips buck into Hinata's touch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Shouyou_ ," the blonde pushes Hinata off of him and flips himself around in one swift motion. "Did I not tell you fuck me already."

Then Tsukishima hooks his fingers under the black briefs he’s wearing and peels it off of him in one smooth motion, revealing his pert ass. The blonde looks over his shoulder, eyes hooded and silently inviting Hinata while sticking two fingers in his mouth.

And Hinata Shouyou, 24, JPN National Volleyball Team player, short-circuits his brain at the sight. He stands, staring slackjawed, two steps away from the couch.

“Fuck, Kei, you’re gorgeous, baby.” Hinata pants, one hand grabbing the hem of his tank top and pulling it off and the other tugging at his gym shorts. His erection slaps against his toned abdomen the moment it’s free, smearing precum on his skin.

Hinata strokes himself to take some of the edge off as he comes to stand behind his awaiting boyfriend. Tsukishima is using his slicked up fingers to prod at his hole, though he doesn’t seem too interested in prepping himself well enough.

“Gods, you’re such a masochist.” Hinata breaths beside the blonde's ear, making him shiver. 

Smirking, Tsukishima takes away his fingers. "You know me too well."

"Yet, I thought you _wouldn't_ be into the stuff I wanna try, silly me."

Hinata grabs Tsukishima's two pale globes, kneading them happily as he spreads them apart to reveal the pink pucker. He presses the tip of his leaking cock against it and simply rubs.

" _Shouyou_." Tsukishima arches his ass backward.

"Shh, I got you." Hinata noses the spot behind the blonde's ear and with a steady grip, he begins pressing his cock in.

Tsukishima moans just as the tip breaches past his rim. Hinata has a tight grip on the blonde's hips as he drags out the step, even as Tsukishima squirms to thrust back and have the older man fully sheathed in him.

"Patience, Kei. I'll give it to you just the way you like it." Hard and fast, with a bit of burn. 

"Hurry, I want to come."

Hinata suddenly slams all the way to the hilt, unable to resist the whimpering of his boyfriend any longer. "Gods, _Kei_." 

"Fuck," Tsukishima wails, losing his balance, he sprawls against the backrest of the couch. A steady stream of precum drools from his unattended cock. Tsukishima groans, clutching on the plush backrest for dear life as Hinata begins to snap his hips in earnest.

Tears prickle his eyes when the last of sting ebbs away and he is heady from the pleasure. The older man is chanting his name with each thrust, his mouth right under Tsukishima's ears and that on top of everything makes Tsukishima feel _encapsulated_. 

His orgasm slams into him abruptly. Tsukishima's mouth opens in a silent scream, his head thrown back as he spills all over the couch as well as himself. His cock twitches and dribbles continues to spend a spurt here and there as he rides out the wave. 

Hinata has slowed down considerably as not to make the blonde oversensitive but he doesn't stop; continues in a steady rhythm.

Tsukishima periodically clenches around the thick girth as each thrust makes him twitch l, just the way he knows will make Hinata come.

Which he does soon enough. Biting Tsukishima's shoulder, he stills. Hinata pulls out just before he comes, painting the blonde's ass with his spill.

With that, Tsukishima allows himself to slump, eyes closing up from the afterglow of such intense sex. He feels Hinata wipe his butt and then he's being picked up, possibly to have a shower.

"Do you think you would like to try out one of the other toys we have after lunch?"

Tsukishima blinks his eyes open at the words. He's suddenly reminded of the fact that there's a polar difference between their _energy_. And he's a little glad that Hinata hasn't offered to have a next round and is willing to wait until lunch.

"Fine," is Tsukishima's answer as he swings his leg awkwardly to try and kick the man who is carrying him. He doesn't succeed though the laugh Hinata lets out is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Himegimi_)!


End file.
